Extremely high frequency (EHF) are radio frequencies in the electromagnetic spectrum from 30 to 300 gigahertz. “E-Band” refers to any frequency within the following ranges: 71 to 76 gigahertz (GHz), 81 to 86 GHz, and 92 to 95 GHz. Transmissions in EHF including E-Band frequency range are characterized by relatively short distances, such as distances on the order of about 10 miles and antennas with relatively narrow beam widths, when compared to lower frequency transmission.
An obstacle to using E-Band communications is the alignment of antennas used in the E-Band frequency range. Since the frequencies are relatively high, the beam width of the antennas used in E-Band communications have very narrow beam widths when compared to traditional microwave antennas. The narrow beam widths of E-Band antennas make it more difficult to align the antenna. For example, when establishing an E-Band communication link using two E-Band transceivers, the antennas must be aligned to enable communications. Poor alignment may result in no signal or a degraded signal at the E-Band transceiver.